the_house_of_anubisfandomcom-20200215-history
Joyfie
Joyfie (Joy and A/'lfie') is the friendship or otherwise romantic paring of Joy Mercer and Alfie Lewis. Although they don't have many moments together, Alfie has gone to Joy for advice before and was impressed by her new look, but possibly because it reminded him of Amber. He was not worried when she disappeared, but he and Jerome did poke fun at Patricia's obsession. They are two of the four descendants that are needed for the ceremony to awaken Robert Frobisher Smythe. They probably will not advance farther than friends as Joy is dating Jerome Clarke and Alfie is dating Willow Jenks. To view the real-life pairing of Alex Sawyer and Klariza Clayton, see Klarex. ''View the Joyfie Gallery, Fanfictions, and Society '' Joyfie Moments ''Season 1'' House of Secrets / House of Attitude / Gallery * Joy laughs at Alfie's nosebleed trick. * Alfie teased Patricia by saying that Joy might be in the cellar. * He pretended to be Joy and wrote "Help Me!" on the mirror. House of Cheats / House of Rumors * He poked fun at Patricia by pretending to be Joy while they were 'contacting' her. House of Bribes / House of Venom * Alfie realized that Joy's father was part of the society. * He and Patricia argued over whether or not Joy was involved. ''Season 2'' House of Hello / House of Dolls *Joy walks into the dining room and says "It's got very couple-y in here". Alfie holds Amber's hand and replies "You're not wrong there, Joy". * Joy agrees with Alfie about Amber dating him. House of Myths / House of Nightmares * Joy likes the cart Alfie decorated for Amber, and demands a ride. House of Combinations / House of Heartbreak * She tries to convince him to unchain himself. * Because of his accidental intervention, he ended up helping her to win the bid. House of Tunnels / House of Goodbye * During the pictures, Joy (and Jerome) hold Alfie up. House of Hoods / House of Deceit *Alfie asks Joy, "How do you know when someone likes you?" *Joy smiles at him and replies, "When they kiss back." *Alfie looks slightly confused at her response and Joy looks down. House of Pendulums / House of Impasse *Joy and Alfie are standing next to each other after Eddie gave the chocolate covered worms to the teachers. *Alfie says he is good, and Joy nods in agreement. House of Envy / House of Names * Alfie wanted to go tag along on Fabian and Joy's date, possibly out of jealousy. House of Sorry / House of Hex * Joy (and Patricia) tease Alfie for sucking his thumb (when he got hexed). House of Trades / House of Magic * Joy seems interested when Alfie is doing his magic trick. * They stand next to each-other. House of Strategy / House of Memory * Alfie suggests that they make Mara and Joy compete in chess to see who gets to help them with Senet; This shows he is open to her being on the team. * When Joy messes up the Sibuna sign, Alfie corrects her. * Alfie gets mad when Amber chases Joy out of the room. House of Pretenders / House of Trouble * Joy is upset when Alfie falls through the floor. House of Missions / House of Captives / House of the Chosen / House of Freedom * Alfie was worried about Joy when she was hit with the lightning. ''Season 3'' House of Truth / House of Hieroglyphs *Joy and Alfie are standing next to each other closely. *Joy switches seats with Alfie. *Both of them covered themselves when Patricia threw orange juice at KT. House of Entrapment / House of Sisters *Alfie is impressed and shocked at her new look. *He says hubba hubba. *Joy closes his mouth even though he's still in shock. *Alfie keeps staring at Joy because of her new look. *Joy and Alfie are standing next to each other. *Alfie is happy when Jerome and Mara get back together and Joy is upset. *They play a game together on the couch. House of Tombs / House of Smuggling *Alfie and Joy joke around behind Mara and Jerome. *They both really want Trudy's cookies. *They are both happy when Trudy gives them her cookies. House of Hustle / House of Set-Up *Alfie ate off of Joy's face, and she didn't seem to have much of a problem with it, however she was a bit annoyed. *They are two of the four descendants (the other two being Jerome and Patricia). *Alfie was shocked when he saw Joy's face. House of History / House of Eclipse *Joy thought Alfie's blanket obsession (even though it was fake... possibly) was cute. *Alfie kept yelling at Joy, desperate for her to believe him (and Patricia). *When Joy finally believed them he got annoyed, saying that they had been telling her the entire time. House of Awakening / House of Sarcophagi *Joy (along with Mara and Willow) talk to Alfie about Jerome and make him promise not to tell Jerome what they were up to. *Joy was shocked when she found out Alfie knew about Jerome's cheating. House of Possession / House of Greed *Joy and Alfie work next to each other during Art Class. *Joy compares her picture to Alfie's picture and is amazed that they look almost completely identical. House of Capture / House of Heartbreak *He asks Joy if anything is okay when she comes down the stairs crying. *Joy tells Alfie everything that happened with Fabian. *He can't believe that Fabian would say that to her and realizes that he has become a sinner. *He asks Joy when this happened. *Joy looked kind of annoyed when Alfie ran off to find KT. House of Hog / House of Defeat *Joy was confused and angry about what Alfie said to Willow. *Right after Alfie dumped Willow, he started to flirt with Joy (and Mara), saying she had a 'dangerous streak' and put an arm around her. *Joy asked Alfie what was wrong with him. House of Ammut / House of Heroes *Alfie agreed to help Mara get Jeroy back together to make Joy (and Jerome) happy. *They were both turned into sinners and both initially caused chaos at the school. *Joy looked confused when Alfie is in shock about Willow saying she was dumped. The Touchstone of Ra *She (and Jerome) reminded Alfie (and the others) that their graduation was supposed to be their best day of their lives. *She wondered why Alfie (and the others) were running off. *Alfie and Joy were at Anubis House (with the others), waiting for Victor so they can say goodbye. *They were both cheering with the others when Victor dropped his pin for the last time. Trivia *The two of them were the first to know Jerome was dating both Mara and Willow. Alfie had known because Jerome had told him and discussed it with him, while Joy was the first girl to see the comparing Mara and Willow spreadsheet on his laptop. *They are both descendants (along with Patricia and Jerome) so they were needed for the awakening ceremony. *Alfie was one of the first people to see Joy's new look, along with Mara. Category:Minor Pairings Category:Pairings Category:F/M Category:House of Anubis